The Dungeon
by Sheankelor
Summary: Harry needs somewhere safe to escape the press and they would not dare to darken Snape's doorstep, so it seemed like the perfect place to go to ground. It helped that he wants to spend time with the Potions Master and this was a good excuse.
1. Cherish

_This tale came into being by a bookend written for one of Pekeleke's tales, a request for a tale from YenGirl and Lizzy0305, and the song "Cherish" by The Association. The lyrics of the song inspired the chapter titles and the "theme" for the chapters._

Yen has been nice enough to take this one under her wing and clean it up. It is much better due to this. ^-^

 _Cherish_

Harry walked quickly down Diagon Alley, his steps dogged by reporters who wanted a personal interview with the Vanquisher of Voldemort. Looking right and left, he tried to find a place he could hide, somewhere the reporters would not dare go. He could hear them getting closer and started walking even faster.

He spied Gringotts up ahead and briefly considered dodging into it, but he was positive the goblins wouldn't protect him as he didn't have business with them. He continued passed the white edifice, praying that somewhere would appear – a business with a shopkeeper who would be more interested in helping him instead of the press.

His eyes landed on The Dungeon Apothecary, tucked into the corner of Diagon Alley and Barrel Alley. It was built of stone blocks, the windows were thick panes of glass, and the door heavy and solid – all making the structure bear a strong resemblance to its name. The Dungeon was already as popular as Slugs and Jiggers, if not more so. Former students knew who ran it, knew just how meticulous he was, and came here. Yes, most didn't care for Snape even if he was exonerated, but it didn't stop them from trusting the quality of his work, they had all faced the exactitude of his standards.

Harry knew the press would never step foot in there, not after the first and only time they had tried. One did _not_ enter Snape's territory and harass the man without consequences.

Praying he would not be kicked out, he rushed in.

§§§§§

Severus Snape watched as his former pupil strolled about his store, looking at all the wares as if he were truly interested in potions.

"Mr Potter," He waited until the green eyes snapped to him before continuing. "Is there something special I can help you find?"

Potter searched his face as though he were looking for something before answering him.

"A safe haven, sir." Potter clasped his hands together and cast a beseeching look at him. "Can I please stay here for a while? Until the reporters stop hounding me?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at the request.

"I'll clean for you. Wash cauldrons, stirrers, knives … whatever you need cleaning." Potter crossed the room and rested his hands on the counter, still breathing quickly.

A glance through the front windows showed Severus the media waiting for Potter's exit. He could not in good conscience send him back out there. Ever since the fall of the Dark Lord a month ago, the press had chased Potter about as if he belonged to them. One would think four weeks would be plenty of time for them to find someone or something newer, but obviously the Saviour of the Wizarding World was hard to beat.

Giving into habit, Severus frowned slightly and waved the young man into the back room. Leaving the door open, he nodded towards the large double basin sink in the far corner. Stacked all around it on the counter and floor were crates of vials as well as cauldrons and other equipment he had used that morning. "Start with the vials."

He barely refrained from rolling his eyes at the relieved smile tossed his way. The tinkling of the front door bell called him back to the front of the shop.

§§§§§

Harry watched as Snape left the room, his heart slowing down and his smile staying on his face. The man had not thrown him out. Harry hadn't truly expected his former Professor to do so, but there was always the fear that they might revert to their previous ways of associating. _'Well, on his side, not mine.'_

Ignoring the pangs of his heart was easy after almost two years of practice. Harry had fallen for the Half-Blood Prince during his sixth year, and had suffered similar pangs when he learned it was none other than Snape. Those pangs had turned to heart wrenching grief, gut tearing anger, and stabs of vengeful spite after he witnessed the death of Dumbledore. Harry had learned to ignore those feelings as well. Ever since the truth was revealed after the war ended, he was back to gentle pangs. They were now accompanied by small waves of gratitude.

Filling the sink with hot, sudsy water, Harry carefully empty the crates of vials into it. Soon he was elbow deep in water using a special brush designed to fit through the neck of the vials. The sound of Snape's voice came through the half open door, each word understandable though the customer's was an indistinct mumble. A silent chuckle left Harry. He knew from experience that Snape could be understood across the Great Hall even at a whisper if he wanted to be.

A feeling of contentment swelled up in his chest. This is where he wanted to be. Yes, he had asked for a safe haven, it was the only reason Snape would allow him to stay, but in all honesty, Harry wanted to come back here. This was the one place reporters feared to tread, and the one place he could unobtrusively cherish the one who held his heart. _'I did ask for a haven until the reporters stopped hounding me. I am sure they will not give up anytime soon.'_

Smiling down into the sink, he finished scrubbing the new vials. They were different from any others Harry had seen and he was positive they were a special order – something to make The Dungeon's potions stand out. That they were washed before being used was just one example of Snape's standards, and Harry was willing to serve what was basically a detention to pay the man back for granting him a safe place. He would do his best to show the man how much he cherished him. He would clean anything just to make Snape's life a little bit easier, to make it a bit harder for the man to do without him. He knew his affections would be dismissed, so he was going to take full advantage of this one chance.

§§§§§

Severus stirred the cauldron one last time before shifting his attention to his companion. Potter might be there to escape the press, but Severus appreciated his company nonetheless. The Dungeon was enjoying increased sales because the papers were publishing that this had been the Saviour's hiding place for the past month.

Personally, Severus enjoyed not having to wash the cauldrons, vials, and other things he used in his work. Potter would arrive at seven and start in on the stacks that were building up since five, when Severus started brewing. It didn't hurt that Potter had also learned to converse and admit if he didn't know something. The icing on the cake was that he was now willing to listen and learn.

"Potter, why are you still here?" But just because Severus enjoyed Potter's presence didn't mean he had to show it.

Green eyes flashed towards him from the sink where Potter was washing cauldrons. "It is safe."

"You would be safe with your friends, the two who never left your shadow." There, maybe he would learn what was happening with the rest of the trio. They had fallen off the face of the Earth according to the Press. The hunt was on, but where ever they were at was better guarded than his store front.

"Hermione is in training at the Bolt Broom company – the Charms Masters there were willing to apprentice her even without her scores. She is going to be taking her NEWTs around Christmas time, along with Ron. He is sequestered in St. Thaddeus Academy for Healers. He agreed to be hidden from everyone if they would accept him and train him. The only time they are letting him past the doors is during the holidays, so that is when he is taking his NEWTs and visiting family. He should be a Master Healer in two years, and then he and Hermione plan to get married."

Potter stopped for a moment, his constant smile softening at some thought before sighing lightly. "What all that means is that I can't be with them. They are pursuing their own paths. We will always be best friends. I see Hermione regularly and write Ron every week."

Severus was surprised by where the other two were and their career choices. He could completely understand why St Thaddeus would hide the fact that Weasley was training there, and was not in the least surprised that Bolt would accept Granger based on her OWLs and class scores. Only one thing puzzled him. "The paper has nothing about your meetings with Miss Granger."

Potter chuckled before answering. "Because we meet in Muggle Bath or Muggle London. The Wizarding Press doesn't extend their influence there."

Severus narrowed his eyes slightly before nodding. "A sound plan. Why do you not just sequester yourself there instead of my shop?"

§§§§§

Harry felt his eyes widen. He couldn't answer that question honestly. There was no way he could tell Snape that he was there to be with him. To enjoy the man's presence the only way he could. Yes, he loved him, yes he desired him, but he also knew the moment he said those words, he would be out on his ear. Since the war ended there were too many people who professed their desire for Snape – maybe not physically but they'd all wanted something from the former Headmaster.

At least Harry was using Snape in a way the man could understand and accept, as a haven from the world. Anything different would land him on his rear outside of the front door.

Scrambling for an answer that might be acceptable, Harry trusted his instincts and blurted out the first thing he could think of. "I want to be a shopkeeper, and to do that I can't disappear from the Wizarding World. They have to get used to me being around. I am hoping that the … fervour will eventually end and allow me do what I want."

When those dark eyes studied him, Harry kept his face as sincere as possible. He had no plans for his future except making it through this craziness, so being a shopkeeper was as good a plan as anything. Maybe he would go work with George later.

"You are hiding here to protect yourself from the press." Snape waited until Harry nodded. "You are also here to study how to run a shop?"

"Not study, just observe. You've had this shop only a couple of months, and business is thriving!" Harry tried to inject the right amount of awe into his tone, hoping that Snape would not see through it. The raised eyebrow told him he needed to tone it down. "I would never presume to ask you to teach me how to run a shop, Snape, but anything I could glean from watching you would be worth it."

"Why not ask Weasley to help you? His shop is successful."

"The press aren't respectful of his place. They would follow me right through the door and then remain camped in the shop – hurting business." Harry watched, hoping the man would buy his excuse. It did play into the safe haven idea, so he should.

"Very well, Potter. You wish to learn and you wish to remain here for the time being." Snape stirred his cauldron one time and added an ingredient before looking back up. "The most important thing in a shop is its inventory. What you plan to sell, or what you use to create your merchandise. As a shopkeeper, you must know what is being sold and in what quantity. You should also know the trends, what your patrons are going to be wanting. Anticipate their needs and desires so that you have it on your shelves when they come looking. To do this, you must keep track of what you have on hand and so you take an inventory. As of today, you shall be required to take a complete inventory of everything in this shop that deals with the merchandise. At the end of the day, you will check to see what is sold and determine what is needed to be replaced."

Harry stared at him. He knew Snape trusted him – the man let him in the lab – but to let him take an active role in The Dungeon? That stunned him. Shaking his head, he stepped towards the front room's door. "Do you have a list I can use?"

The fleeting smile that curved those thin lips warmed Harry's heart.

"It is sitting on my desk. You have permission to enter my office, do not abuse it."

Fighting his own smile – knowing it would show more than he ever wanted Snape to discover, Harry went to retrieve the list.

§§§§§

"Harry, where are you?" Ron's voice came from the floo, echoing off the almost empty room.

Harry rubbed a tired hand over his face as he sank to his knees. "I'm here, Ron. Where are you?"

"At the Burrow, where _you_ are supposed to be."

Harry's eyes widened. "I forgot today was Christmas Eve!"

"How in Merlin's beard – never mind. Get over here. Mum is worried, going on about how Snape is keeping you and working you to death." Ron smiled and shook his head. "She doesn't seem to understand you would rather be there than here, and I am not going to be the one to explain to her that you care for the bat."

Harry yawned and gave up on the idea of a nap. This morning started around three o'clock with a floo call from Snape. St Mungo's lead Potions Master sent out an emergency request to all local brewers and apothecaries for Pepper-ups, Fever Reducers, Flu Flyaways, and Calm Rest Potions. Harry never got the particulars of what happened, but Snape had spent the morning muttering about incompetent idiots being allowed to brew between ordering him to prepare ingredients and wash cauldrons, knives, mortars and pestles, and stirring rods. On very rare occasions, Harry was even allowed to stir or add an ingredient to a bubbling cauldron.

"I'll floo through, just let my grab everyone's presents and my bag." Harry stood and looked about for his things. He vaguely remembered setting them near the floo as he rushed out that morning.

"Dinner's going on the table, so make it quick." Ron's head left the floo.

Spotting the gifts near the hearth, Harry wondered if Snape had left The Dungeon yet. When he was ordered to go home, the Potions Master was still brewing while an owl sat watching impatiently, waiting for its next delivery. Another one had almost raked Harry's head as it dived through the open door.

Stepping through the floo, he decided to take a plate later. Snape would never refuse Mum Weasley's cooking, he knew better.

Ron and Hermione hugged him the moment he came out of the fireplace, preventing him from falling, and Ron took his bag.

"Mum said you're staying there tonight. I'll put this up in my room, save me a seat near you and Hermione!"

"Will do!" Harry and Hermione headed for the table while Ron took the stairs two at a time.

"Harry!" Molly crossed the room and pulled him into a tight hug. "Why in the world do you let Severus work you like this? It's Christmas Eve!"

Harry returned the hug before he pulled back and answered. "It wasn't Snape's fault, Mrs. Weasley. For some reason St Mungo's desperately needs potions. They sent out an emergency call to all brewers and apothecaries. Snape and I have been working since three this morning. He sent me home so I could come over – I was supposed to be off today. He was still there, and probably still is. Can I take a plate to him later?" He found a seat at the table, and smiled at Ron as he plopped down next to him.

Molly studied Harry's face for a moment before taking her own seat. "Yes, you may. I'll load one up for him just as soon as we finish."

As the meal progressed, Harry noticed it was faster than normal. It didn't feel rushed, but a glance at the time proved it. Normally, they would be talking and eating for several hours. Tonight, only an hour passed between Harry sitting at the table, and a well laden plate covered with protections spells tucked into a basket with a pot of tea, cup, and utensils placed in his hands.

"Let Severus know that he can bring the dishes by tomorrow or send it with you later this week, Harry," said Molly as she gently pushed him towards the floo.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll tell him." Harry threw a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace and called out "Dungeon, Potter entrance!"

Entering the green flames, he clutched the basket close as he started to spin, hoping not to fall on it when he emerged. He got out, stumbling slightly and grabbing the back of the chair Snape placed there just for that purpose and then he peeked inside the basket. _'Good, nothing's messed up.'_

Walking quickly, Harry set the basket on the front counter and entered the potions lab, already knowing Snape was still there due to the sounds coming from the room. "How much longer are you going to be working?"

Snape's head snapped up and his knife paused in mid-air. "Potter? What are you doing here? I was positive once the Weasleys had their lost child, you would be trapped until at least Boxing Day."

Harry laughed. "You are right, but I mentioned to Mrs. Weasley what we've been doing and asked to bring you a plate. She sent me here posthaste with a basket."

Black eyes widened and darted about the room, looking for the treat.

"I left it on the front counter. I didn't want to take a chance with it in here." Harry waved at the room and took note of the three owls now roosting on the edge of a shelf. He nodded towards them, asking, "How much more do they need?"

"Don't worry about it, Potter. I have this, you enjoy your family and friends." Snape gestured towards the door, obviously telling him to leave.

Taking in the number of cauldrons and vials sitting ready to be used and the number of cauldrons already bubbling away, Harry made a quick decision and left the lab. It took him less than a minute to have a floo connection opened to the Burrow.

"Ron! Ron! Come here!" Harry heard the rush of feet and saw the entire Weasley clan enter the living room.

Ron dropped down to hearth level. "What happened, Harry?"

"Two owls became three. Snape has at least twelve cauldrons ready to start, and is working on four currently. I don't know what happened at St Mungo's, but it is obviously bad and still going on. I'm staying to help. At least I can scrub and prep. It might save him a bit of time." Harry searched blue eyes for the disappointment he was sure would be there, instead he saw understanding and resolve.

"Are they simple potions, Harry?" George leaned over Ron's shoulder, waiting for an answer.

"Some are, some aren't." Harry shrugged. "But I know I can't brew them."

"But we can." George gestured towards himself, Ron, and Hermione.

"As can I." Molly's determined voice came through the connection. The rest of the adult Weasley voices came through with similar responses.

"Come on then. You can ask Snape what you can do. You can't come through this connection though, Snape has it only opened to me." Harry grinned as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Then we will go through the shop's floo and walk there." George waved Harry out of the flames. "We'll be there shortly."

Walking to the front door, Harry stared out at the deserted street, wondering just how Snape would handle this. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he decided he would make the stubborn man understand that it was for the best. The Potion Master needed to accept help, and if making him do so fell to Harry, well it would be just one more way to show how much he cherished the man.

He opened the door to a collection of redheads and one brown. "Where are the wives?"

Percy grinned. "Staying home to take care of the children."

"And away from Snape," Charlie added.

"Where is he, Harry?" Molly strode into the shop, spotting the basket on the counter. The rest of the family followed.

"He is in the lab. I'll see if he can come out here." Harry bolted through the door, hoping to warn Snape of the others before they took it upon themselves to follow.

"Snape." Harry stopped, waiting until the man acknowledged him.

"Still here, Potter? I thought you had left." Severus looked up from his cauldron, his eyes widening at the collection of people in this lab's door way. "To what do I owe-"

He got no further before George Weasley started speaking.

"Harry said you were swamped because of a St Mungo's emergency. We can brew, let us help." George gestured to the family.

§§§§§

Severus bit back the automatic denial. He needed help, that much even he could admit, and he had taught every one of those children. He knew their skill levels and he had watched both Molly and Arthur brew potions as well. "There is not enough room in here for everyone."

George frowned slightly before smiling. "We can work in the back up lab at the shop. It hasn't been used since … Fred died. It should be safe for basic potions. We might have some of the ingredients on hand, but if we can take the others down there it can work."

Severus searched the serious faces watching him. "Granger, Ronald Weasley and Potter, you three will remain here. The rest of you can work at Weasley's. Bring the potions back here to be delivered. Potter can make sure you have the ingredients you need, he knows where they are."

There. The three friends could spend some time together at least. Severus understood just how hard it could be not to be able to see your best friends. Quickly writing a list of potions he knew they could brew successfully, and their recipes, he held it out. "These are needed first. Send the first brews as soon as they are done – Mungo's is waiting for them as we speak."

Molly took the list and shooed her family out of the lab door. Potter followed, leaving Ronald and Granger behind.

"Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, let's get started." With that, he told them what to prepare and how. When Potter came back in, the young man continued where they had left off earlier – washing the equipment and preparing it to be used once again.

§§§§§

A knock on the Dungeon's front door had Harry quietly rushing across the front room, carefully avoiding stepping on the Weasleys who were catching a fast nap before the next wave of orders came in. Rubbing the sleep out of his own eyes, he opened the door, wondering who would be there at seven on a Christmas morning. Green robes were the first thing he noticed. _'The owls rebelled?'_

"Good morning. Is Master Snape in?" The Healer peered around the door as if looking for the man.

"Snape is in his lab. Come in, but please be quiet." Harry pulled the door the rest of the way open to admit the man, and then quickly shut it to keep the cold on the other side. "If you will wait here, I will get him."

"Who is it, Harry?"

Arthur's sleepy voice stopped Harry's progress, and he watched as the rest of the Weasleys roused themselves. "A Healer to see Snape."

Harry opened the door to the lab, hearing Molly removing all traces of their pallets. He quietly shut the door behind him and saw Snape sleeping in his chair near a small fireplace used to heat the lab, mouth slightly open. Stopping a few feet away from the Potions Master and, with his wand in hand, Harry called out softly. "Snape."

Black eyes snapped open, and Harry tensed as a black wand was pointed at his head. He was grateful the spells he could think of were not cast at him. The wand lowered and Snape sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"What is it, Potter?"

"A Healer is here to see you, sir. He is in the front room." Harry rubbed his own eyes again. Two hours was just not enough sleep. It didn't matter, though. If Mungo's needed them, they would start again. Harry just hoped they had the ingredients to make the next order. The shop was now bare of all the common ingredients and most of the rarely used ones as well. It was the obscure one that were left, and Snape had started in on them as well.

He watched Snape levered himself to his feet and stretched before crossing the room.

"A pot of strong tea would not be amiss, Potter."

Sighing, but knowing that Snape was right, Harry walked out of the room behind the man just in time to hear the Healer's greeting.

"Master Snape!" Healer Barton smiled broadly at the tired man. "St Mungo's thanks you for everything you did yesterday."

Harry caught Snape's hand motion telling him stop what he was doing.

"I had help." Snape gestured to the others in the room. "Mr Potter worked with me since the first call for aid. The Weasley family joined us last night after dinner."

Barton beamed around at everyone. "You all have our thanks. Due to your hard work, we can make it through today, and we will be back to brewing for ourselves by this afternoon. All of us wish you a Merry Christmas. Please, rest assured there are many who will have one due to your hard work. Thank you once again!"

Waving bye, Barton left, leaving a sleepy but happy group behind.

Molly cast a questioning look to Arthur, who nodded. "Severus, come to the Burrow. We all need a good breakfast, and you need somewhere they cannot find you – just in case. I am sure we can find a place for you to kip a bit too."

Harry turned a hopeful eye towards Snape. Christmas morning breakfast would be perfect if his cherished one was there.

Snape glanced around his empty shelves, before looking at the redheads and brunettes filling his shop. Slowly, he nodded. "I'll open the floo for everyone this once."


	2. Perish

_Yen was amazing once again and cleaned the mess I wrote up. Enjoy her work!  
_

 _Perish_

Christmas breakfast tasted amazing.

Severus expected nothing less, even if Molly was as tired as he was. Bill's children ran about the dining room, their voices raised as they demanded gifts. Stifling a strong urge to tell them to pipe down, Severus sipped a strong cup of tea and glanced around, seeing most of the adults in the room fortify themselves the same way. He finished his cup and stood up, nodding towards Molly and Arthur. "I'll head back."

Arthur shook his head no. "You're welcomed here, Severus. Besides, your presence will eliminate the need for Harry to deliver your gifts tomorrow."

Severus glanced rapidly between the nodding redheads before fixing his dark gaze back at his host. "I have gifts?"

When Arthur smiled, Severus felt something warm fill his chest followed swiftly by hollow dread. He had nothing for them. Not even a hostess gift for breakfast this morning.

Molly rested a hand on his arm, her smile matching her husband's. "They are our thank you for taking care of Harry."

"There is no need to thank me for taking Potter in." Severus prevented himself from shifting uncomfortably under their penetrating gazes.

"I think you can call him Harry, Severus." The edge in Arthur's voice caught Severus' attention and all his children in the room. The quiet command was implicit. "I also believe you should address my children by their given names. It will make understanding who you are talking to easier."

Looking about the room, Severus noticed all the younger people were nodding, and Harry's green eyes glowed with that seen before but still not understood warmth. "Very well, they have my permission to call me by Severus."

It wasn't long after that he was ensconced in a chair in the front room, near the tree, and watching everyone unwrapping gifts. There was a small pile near him: one from Harry, one from Arthur and Molly, and one from Ron and Hermione.

Harry wriggled into a royal blue jumper with tiny golden snitches on the cuffs and flashed a smile at Severus. "Open yours, Severus."

A warm fuzzy feeling filled Severus as his name fell off Harry's tongue. Reaching for his first present, he tucked the feeling deep inside. It would never do to show his budding attraction for his … whatever Harry was. There was no contract between them, no paperwork keeping Harry at The Dungeon, so technically the young man was not his employee, even though Severus paid him for his time.

Opening the Weasley parents' present, he couldn't help the slight smile as a thick slate grey jumper fell out onto his lap. He directed the smile at Molly. "Thank you."

Molly beamed. "You're welcome, Severus. I do hope it is the right size."

The next present, which was from Ronald and Hermione, proved to be a thin leather bound book filled with some of the rarest potion recipes he had ever seen. After thanking them, he picked up Harry's. Unwrapping the box slowly, he then lifted the lid off the box, his eyes widening slightly. Sitting, wrapped in protective paper, was a large Brown Betty teapot – it had to be a six cup size – as well as a dark green tea cozy.

"For those long brewing sessions – it keeps the tea hotter longer. Also, it has the Cauldron stamped on it!" Harry grinned. "I figured it would be the only cauldron you'd allow tea to be made in."

§§§§§

Severus stood just inside the lab door, his eyes picking out the meticulously cleaned and organized room. He knew he had not left it this way. Yesterday morning, when the last potion was bottled, he had sat down in his armchair for just a moment. The next thing he knew, Harry was waking him up. He didn't note the state of his lab then, and had not been back in it until now. There was only one person besides him who could be responsible for the room's state. Now he was very glad he had insisted before he left the Burrow last night that Harry take Boxing Day off, even if it was because he needed a day without the young man.

Closing his eyes, Severus drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He needed to forget this attraction, one that was not productive. Harry finding out, perish the thought, would destroy all the understanding they had developed over the last several months.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Severus started checking his ingredient stock. He vaguely remembered resorting to the more … esoteric recipes, some of which he invented while working for Voldemort. The Dark Lord loved strange ingredients and tended to have more of them stocked than the basics.

Twenty minutes later found Severus at his lab table, ingredients stacked neatly around three cauldrons. He opened his personal potion recipe book to the Stomach Soothers and doubled checked the ingredients before he started his brew. He hoped to have a few Hangover Relievers, Stomach Soothers, and the Digestive Improver on his shelves before the day started. He knew they would be in great demand today by the desperate, and as he was opening his doors to the few who required potions on a strict schedule, he knew the desperate would come as well.

At seven o'clock, he heard the chime from the office floo and was tempted to ignore it. The only reason he didn't was the off chance it was Harry calling to argue about coming in again, the young man had not truly accepted his decision last night. A quick glance at his cauldron showed he had ten minutes, so Severus rushed to the office, flung the door open, and with a wave of his wand, answered the call.

"Master Snape!" Healer Barton's tired face beamed out of the flames. "Can you come to St Mungo's for about fifteen minutes?"

Severus swallowed his disappointment – it wasn't Harry – and replaced it with a tentative happiness at seeing Barton, who he had developed a budding friendship with through letters on Christmas Eve. "I cannot leave here for another fifteen minutes. Can it wait until then?"

Barton nodded his head. "That'll be fine. Just ask for me at the reception desk."

Wondering what could have happened now, Severus headed back to his lab. Barton slowly leaked out to him what occurred at St Mingo's through his letters on Christmas Eve. One of the junior brewers – the Healer refused to tell Severus who no matter how much he asked – made a mistake in their ingredients, causing an explosion that filled the lab with a toxic, corrosive gas. The gas had infiltrated the nearby storage rooms, contaminating the potions inside since it dissolved the seals around the tops of the vials. Severus still was not positive what they mixed together, and Barton was still refusing to share the information. Narrowing his eyes slightly while he bottled his completed potion, Severus planned out how to pry the information for the reluctant Potions Master. He had plans for its corrosive properties.

About twenty minutes later, he walked into St Mungo's, sense on the alert for another crisis. Seeing nothing but the usual chaos, he strode to the reception desk, his black brewing robes billowing about him.

"Can I help you, sir?" The girl, a former Ravenclaw if Severus remembered right, squeaked out her question.

"Healer Barton requested my presence. If you could let him know I am here?" His tone, though abrupt, was not cruel or sarcastic. Severus was pleased when she didn't flinch but did head off hopefully to do as he asked.

§§§§§

Barton felt a way of relief when Miranda informed him that Snape was there. Rushing out of the brewing lab, he took every shortcut to the reception, glad to see the man waiting there. The black brewing robes gave him a moment's pause, but decided that it was just what Snape wore.

"Master Snape, I am pleased you made it. Come on." Barton waved for Snape to follow him while he took off at a fast clip down another hallway. Looking over his shoulder, he could see an analysing look filling the other man's eyes as they approached the double doors at the end of the hall. Barton could have told the him what was happening, but he believed Snape would not have come, and this man deserved every piece of recognition that St Mungo's could afford.

When Barton started his shift at four am on Christmas Eve morning, he had walked into chaos. It took him thirty minutes to determine just what had occurred almost two hours earlier, and that an emergency call had been sent out to the community at three. He had played catch up the rest of the morning, cataloguing what was coming in, what was being used, and what was still needed. If it wasn't for Snape, they wouldn't have found out about the rest of the damage from the potion explosion until it was too late. Snape had sent in a simple query – requesting if they needed any of the more time consuming, speciality potions and reminding Barton that explosion damage was not always confined a single room if it wasn't properly sealed. There were several patients who were alive due to his questions. A number of store rooms in the nearby vicinity had been affected by the fumes. They learned this at the time a number of the other brewers stopped helping and headed home to prepare for their own Christmas celebrations.

Before Barton pulled open the double doors, he cast a wary look at Snape. "St Mungo's wished to recognize all those who helped us in our time of need."

Walking in with Snape following him, Barton looked over the other brewers and owners of apothecaries that helped them. Snape's words behind him brought him up short.

"If you are recognizing those who helped, why is George Weasley not here?" Snape looked about the room before resting his attention back on Barton. "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes opened their back-up lab and worked through the night. Also, George Weasley's family joined in, so either Arthur or Molly Weasley should be here to represent their family."

Barton noticed he refrained from mentioning Harry Potter. Seeing him there had been a surprise Christmas morning when the shop door opened. "I didn't know how to reach them, or I would have invited them here. I did attempt to floo call Mr Weasley's store."

"If this is just for an interview, I am sure you can give them the particulars of the events, as well as who participated. You saw them all." Snape spun about and headed for the door. "I have potions I must brew for today."

"You're opening today?" asked a surprised Barton.

"Of course, there are some who need potions that I provide, and others who need some after yesterday's excess." With that, Snape walked out the door, leaving a very puzzled Barton behind. He had seen the shelves at The Dungeon, he knew how empty they were.

One of the shopkeepers shook his head. "Capitalizing on people's misfortune, that one is."

Barton bristled and glared at the blond man. "He did more than you did to relieve them."

"Really?" Old blue eyes narrowed before the grey haired shopkeeper raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, really." Barton stopped his glare. "All of you here went home or stopped providing potions to St Mungo's by three o'clock Christmas Eve. I stopped by personally to thank each one of you once I had recorded your last contribution."

"So what time did you thank him? A little later? Five perhaps?"

"Seven o'clock Christmas morning. Master Snape, Mr Potter, George Weasley and his nuclear family were all at The Dungeon at that time. The Weasleys opened their store, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, after Christmas Eve dinner and worked through the night. Master Snape and Mr Potter worked from the first emergency call until I stopped by to thank them. Considering the state of the stock left on his shelves when I stopped by, frankly I am amazed he has anything left to sell today. For, unlike most of you, he didn't hold back on his stock, he gave all he could."

§§§§§

Severus didn't think the newspapers would print that he was opening his doors that morning. He'd planned on a few regular customers, one or two drifters, and the desperate. Instead, his shop was full. Everyone bought something even if they had originally dropped by just to see the shop. They peered about, poked through things – mainly empty space, and then purchased things he knew they had no clue how to use. Most of it, he sold to them, but the more dangerous or rare items he refused. By ten o'clock he was doing his best to brew while listening to the store front and attempting to keep on eye of the counter. There were a few customers wandering about and he was utilizing the lull.

The doorbell jangled, causing him to glare at the open doorway leading to the front. Quickly looking back at his current potion, hoping it was about ready, he growled under his breath, "Merlin! Why aren't they home enjoying their families?"

"Are you ready to check out?"

Severus paused, his heart speeding up, as he recognized who asked the question. "Harry?" he breathed.

"That'll be two sickles."

The sound of coins being dropped into the drawer came to his ears followed by Harry's "Come again."

Giving his cauldron one more stir, he headed for the front room.

"Potter."

Harry smiled at him and waved him back towards the lab. "I've got the front. If I don't know the price of something, I'll get you."

Severus knew he had to accept it, there was no way he could do both. "Wait a moment before you sell anything else. Some of the formulas have different directions than the regular versions. I will write them out for you so you can tell the customers."

It didn't take long to jot out the change in dosages along with which potion they were for. The warm smile Harry flashed his way stayed in Severus' head as he went back into his brewing.

"A Stomach Soother?" Harry's voice floated through the door. It was followed by an indistinct mumble.

"Sorry, we are out of the standard type, but today we are selling the Gastric Calmer at the same cost. Its effect lasts longer and you only take half the dose compared to the Stomach Soother. Would you like one?"

Severus stared towards Harry's voice, his stirring rod still moving clockwise. His potion just received a name. He never named his Voldemort induced creations – typically he just called them the name of the potion he was attempting to mimic. Yes, he had sent in the formula to the Potions Guild's Control Division and patented them, but they were just called by numbers. The other thing he noted was that Harry was setting it up for people to come in and buy the more expensive potions later along with building customer relationships. The customer's answer was loud enough to pull him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, no, Mr Potter! I could never not pay the worth of the potion!"

Cringing at the amount of gushing hero worship in the lady's voice, Severus waited to see if Harry would make up a cost.

"On any other day I would be pleased to allow you to do so, but today – as you do not have a choice in the matter – I could _not_ charge you for more than the potion you asked for. Consider it a present from The Dungeon."

"A present? Thank you!"

Severus rolled his eyes while grinning to himself. Yes, Harry was definitely building customer relationships. Focusing on his potion, he tried to think of a name for this version of the hangover cure.

Almost an hour later, Harry poked his head through the doorway. "Severus, I need you up front."

Severus grimaced but nodded. "Come over here, Harry." He handed him the stirring rod. "Five stirs to the left in four minutes or when the potion turns orange – whichever happens first. Then remove it from the flames."

Harry accepted the rod while giving a synopsis of his directions. "Four minutes or orange, five left hand stirs, remove from flames."

"Correct." Striding out the lab door, Severus hoped Harry would not forget. The old man in a dropping grey wizard hat standing at the counter told him exactly why Harry needed him.

"Mr Ward, what can I help you with today?" Severus stopped behind the counter and waited for his regular customer to answer.

"Ah! Master Snape. Your young helper just didn't seem to know what I was talking about." Ward's voice was more crackly than usual, but Severus was able to understand him.

"Mr Potter typically works the back for me." He kept the impatience out of his voice, a skill he had perfected when dealing with Lucius Malfoy.

"I guess with you as busy as you are …" Mr Ward waved a hand about before dropping them both on the counter. "I need my normal potions, and St Mungo's told me to ask you for my heart tonic." He pushed a parchment across the counter. "I can wait a bit if I need to."

Glancing at the parchment, Severus bit back a sigh. He could brew it, but it would take time. Another parchment caught his eye, one sitting next to the dosage directions he had given Harry. It was a list of the names Harry had given the new potions as well as the regular ones and tally marks. "Mr Ward, you heart tonic will take me roughly an hour to brew, if you would like to stop by later for it. I do have your normal potions in the back already."

A gummy smile was flashed his way. "I'll take the normal ones now and come back for the other one. Thanks."

A small handfull of coins were passed over the counter, which Severus dropped into the cash drawer before collecting the potions. "I'll see you in about an hour."

The next customer slammed his hands on the counter before he could walk away. "Why don't you have anything on your shelves!? If you are going to be open, don't you think you should have something to sell?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at the man who looked too much like Lockhart for his liking. "I opened today for a select group of people, such as Mr Ward, who require specific potions which I have on hand. I did stock a few others for the … unprepared." Here he let his gaze rest overly long on the man, his implication obvious. "If you do not see what you need on my shelves, feel free to find another shop."

Mentally dismissing him, he turned his attention to the next customer in line. The tall burly man grinned as Severus addressed him. "Master Balwick, what brings you to The Dungeon?"

The Lockhart look alike growled. "I wasn't done! Is this how you treat customers here? No wonder no one knows of this place."

Balwick spoke up before Severus could give voice to the scathing comments that were filling his mind. "He answered yer questions, and ye had nothin' in yer hands to purchase, so, he moved on to the one he knew twas in need of service. Of course, if ye had read the paper, ye would've known why the shelves are bare and not've asked such an inane question."

He caught Severus' eye before he continued. "I saw ye were opened and twas hopin' that ye had a large section of mandrake root left in the place."

Severus nodded. "I do. Give me a moment to retrieve it from the back."

As he passed through the lab room, he noted Harry just finished cancelling the flames under his cauldron. A quick glance showed the potion was finished correctly. "It needs to cool a bit, so head back up front, and make sure no one is destroying the place."

"Sure, Severus." With a grin on his face and a bounce in his step, Harry went back into the crowded shop area.

Not long after, Severus delivered the mandrake root, and retreated back to his lab.

The customers kept coming wave after wave, and Severus knew that most were there just to buy something, anything, from the shop. A number of his most expensive brews were sold to smiling people who had no true need of them. It was around lunch time that another familiar head poked through the lab door.

"Severus." Hermione Granger took in the pile of used cauldrons and the neat stacks of other brewing implements waiting to be washed. "Harry wants fish and chips for lunch. I was going out into Muggle London to get them, do you want some?"

"Yes, thank you Hermione. Is Ronald with you?" asked Severus.

"He's helping Harry right now. There is a large group out here looking for the impossible. Ron is attempting to get them to see that as they don't believe Harry. I am off to get food." Hermione dashed away, leaving Severus wondering just what was the impossible. So many other impossibles had been accomplished today.

Not ten minutes later, Ronald walked into his lab.

"Harry sent me back to see if you needed anything." Blue eyes took in the cauldrons and a sigh escaped him. "Guess I should start the clean up."

Before Severus could say anything, the young man went over to the sink and began washing up.

§§§§§

Severus walked out of his bedroom only to stop and stare at the sight greeting his eyes. Harry was sprawled out face down on the sofa, one arm dangling over the side, fingers brushing the floor. Feelings rushed through Severus, ones he refused to acknowledge and ones he could. Gratitude was a safe one. Mild aggravation was another, coupled with wonderment.

Last night, after the long day of brewing and letting Harry run the front of the shop, George stopped by to tell him he had no choice about dinner that night. Severus ended up back at the Weasleys' dining table, enjoying Molly's cooking as a thank you for getting George's shop mentioned in the St Mungo's article. That brought on the aggravation – his choices were being taken from him – but it was also the source of wonderment. Molly and Arthur made it plain he was accepted and wanted at the Burrow, not just because he helped George, but because _they_ wanted him there. Gratitude was directed at Harry. It was during the after dinner conversation that he suggested going to Severus' ingredient suppliers to pick up the needed ingredients instead of waiting on their delivery end of day tomorrow. Severus floo called them and they agreed to a pick up before seven, which was why Harry was currently sleeping on his sofa.

Slipping silently across the room, he made it out his the door without waking his guest. Heading downstairs to his shop which was below his flat, he decided to reorganize his shelves until it was time to wake up Harry. He needed to put up the labels for the new potions now that Harry named them.

A creak of the stairs alerted him to Harry's approach forty minutes later.

"I've made tea and toast." Harry peered through the dimly lit room, finding Severus near the front counter. "I hope you don't mind me borrowing your kitchen."

Severus mutely shook his head no, his throat constricting at the sight of Harry wearing his clothes. The black trousers were shrunk down to fit Harry's shorter legs, but clung to his hips accenting their narrowness. The deep blue shirt's sleeves were cuffed up to Harry's elbows. When he lent them last night, he had not thought it would affect him this much. The smile flashed his way didn't help either. He drew in a settling breath as Harry disappeared back up the stairs. _'Control. He cannot find out. If he did, I would lose the little connection I have with his life. Yes, he is going to end up sharing it with someone else – that is a given, but... I don't have to push him away. Friendship. A good solid friendship, that will have to be enough.'_

Ignoring the death of the small flame of hope in his heart, he walked up the stairs. He knew he was not the one Harry was going to share his dreams or schemes with. He needed to accept the little bit that was given him and not try to grasp for more.

§§§§§

After a successful trip to the suppliers, Severus worked hard to fill the shelves, most of which the morning crowd succeeded in clearing off. The people who hadn't bothered to read the paper yesterday and the ones who just read the article in this morning's edition – one that told all the world Harry Potter was working the front of The Dungeon – swamped the store the moment the doors opened at nine.

By noon, the toast and tea had worn off, and with it Harry's congenial personality. Seeing Severus' personality reverting to the Git of the Dungeon, Harry insisted they close the shop for lunch. The doors were locked and the sign flipped to 'Closed' and food was made. Harry took over Severus' kitchen once again, and they sat at Severus' dining room table relaxing. Mostly.

Harry sighed as Severus shifted in his seat again. "We can leave the doors shut for another hour so you can brew part of the restock before we are inundated again."

Dark eyes focused on him and one eyebrow arched. "You do realize that the books are in the red right now. We do not have the luxury of keeping the doors closed."

Harry tilted his head to one side, a frown creasing his forehead. "In the red?"

Severus blinked before sighing lightly. "Your next lesson in shop management – the books. We will start training you on how to keep them later today, but the basics are easy. You write all negative numbers in red and all positive numbers in black. So, all deductions, such as purchases from the ingredient suppliers, are inscribed in the books in red ink. All money made through sales are inscribed in black. If the number adds up to a positive number at the end of the day, it is written in black. Unfortunately, it is currently written in red."

Harry's green eyes widened in realization. "It is because of the St Mungo's incident, isn't it? Since you were not paid for what you used for them, and you had to buy ingredients to replace the stock – we are in the red."

A slow nod was his answer. Compressing his lips together, fighting a frown, Harry knew a solution, one that Severus would most likely not accept, but he had to offer – it was just one more way to show he cared. Though this time it was not just Severus he cared for, but The Dungeon as well. In the last several months he had come to love helping to run the shop, of making it work. What had started out as a way not to be kicked out was now his true goal. "I can cover St Mungo's cost. I have that and more in Gringotts."

A chime signalling a call in the shop's office floo prevented the rejection Harry could see on Severus' face. He bolted through the door and to the office, hoping Severus would think about his offer calmly while he was gone. Maybe he should offer to become a partner, much like the silent partnership he had with George.

"The Dungeon Apothecary. How can I help you?" Harry sank to his knees and smiled at Healer Barton, hiding his worry behind it.

"Mr Potter. I would like to arrange a meeting with Master Snape in ten minutes, is it possible?" Barton's cautious smile cause Harry to relax slightly.

"He will be in his lab, but if you are willing to deal with not having his complete attention..." Harry trailed off as the man nodded. "Then I will let Master Snape know you are coming."

Cutting the connection off, he headed back towards the stairs and spotted Severus already coming down them. "It was Healer Barton. He wishes to meet with you, I told him you were going to be in your lab and he still agreed to come."

"We will open the doors when he leaves." Severus pinned a stern look on Harry, causing him to sigh and nod.

"Yes, sir." Harry knew he would come up with some way to bring the shop back into the black, even if it meant cashing in on his popularity.

Ten minutes later, Harry led Barton into the lab. Refusing to leave the man with Severus, he began cleaning the dirty equipment piled up near the sink..

"Master Snape." Barton scanned the room, taking in the cauldrons on the work bench and the ingredients arrayed around them.

"Master Barton, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Severus stirred the potion he was working on three times to the left and prepared to add the lacewings in.

"I instructed the Healers to collect all the potions vials from you. They are being washed and returned so you can use them again, if you wish."

Harry felt a touch of relief fill him. It wasn't much, but every knut saved would help them.

Severus flashed a quick look at Barton before answering. "Thank you."

"It is I who needs to thank you. St Mungo's is also willing to pay you a fair price for the potions you brewed for us. I fear we do not know what was brewed by the Weasleys' to compensate them, do you know?" Barton picked up a stirrer and gave the Pepper-up Potion next to him a quick stir to the right out of habit.

Severus studied the man's technique before answering. "I do have a record of it." He turned towards Harry. "Harry, I have the scroll on my desk, will you bring it here?"

Nodding, Harry dried his hands on his shirt and bolted from the lab, doing his best to hide his shock at Severus allowing the man to touch a potion without permission. The scroll was right on the top of the stacks of parchments in the centre of the desk. It didn't take him long to return. "Here it is."

"Thank you." Severus took it from him and turned back to Barton. "A fair price?"

"Yes."

Severus unrolled the scroll. "These are the ones brewed by the Weasleys." He pointed to the right hand side of the parchment. "I will need to consult my books to determine a fair price. Shall I get back to you around closing time?"

"That will be acceptable. I will be in my personal office, just ask for me there." Barton set the stirring rod down, and accepted the copied scroll that Snape just made. "Thank you, I will make sure they are compensated for their time as well."

Harry walked the Healer out, shutting the door tight behind the man.

§§§§§

Severus bottled the finished potions as Harry walked back into the lab. "We have enough to open the doors again, if you don't mind working the front."

Green eyes narrowed at him as Harry answered. "You don't have to worry about being in the red any more – Mungo's is going to pay you. That means you can take a bit longer to brew some more of the stock and not have to rush through everything while worrying about me running the front."

"Yes, Mungo's is going to pay me and it will bring the shop back into the black, but" he sighed lightly, his hand pulling over another cauldron and starting the next potion out of habit. "But it feels …" Feelings were hard to explain, but if he wants to keep a friendship with Harry, then he would have to try. "I need to keep the shop open at the times I said it would be open. I made a commitment to my customers. That is one thing all shopkeepers must know, the customers should not be disappointed by unexpected absences, they will learn to go somewhere else."

Understanding filled Harry's face even as the sigh left his lips. "I'll open the door."

"Thank you." Severus' words were quiet, but Harry's face glowed as he left the lab.

Turning his attention to his work, Severus let the back of his mind work out the fee for St Mungo's. At closing time, he knew the answer. He would charge the hospital ninety percent of the standard price, minus the vials. It would garner him a slight profit and give them a break as well. That way, both his and Harry's sensibilities were taken into account.


	3. Oh I

_SuNoYo - here is the answer to your question._ EternalDreamerEnchanted - here is your request also, thanks for the idea, it fixed a small issue for me.

Once again, it is thanks to Yen for cleaning this up and asking pertinent questions. Thanks dear!

 _Oh I_

Severus watched as Mr Boot walked out the front door, his potions tucked securely in a small box designed to keep the vials from breaking. Severus only lent such boxes to his regular customers. As they brought it with them each time, it saved him on carrying bags. The stone motif of the black Dungeon logo on the outside also helped to advertise for him.

Returning his attention to the interior of the shop, he watched the last customers find what they needed, check out with Harry, and then leave as well. A quiet fell over the shop as the door closed behind the last one.

"They almost act like they are in your classroom." Harry went to flip the sign to show closed. "It feels like we are in there, like we are being watched. I noticed it when I came in here first."

Severus nodded. "You want the customer to associate the store with something that reminds them of you or your product."

Harry turned about, his eyes widening. "Like Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes! Most of the students that went to Hogwarts knew them for their pranks and jokes. So, their name in the shop's name helps people think of that." He frowned slightly. "But other people know Percy and Charlie, not to mention Arthur and Molly. How do they keep people associating the name with just what they want them to?"

Picking up the inventory clipboard from behind the counter, Severus started counting the vials on the shelves as he answered. "It is the Wheezes part – a common placed joke, a trick, idea, or a plan. It can also be associated with someone laughing so hard that they start wheezing. That was their trademark at Hogwarts, and they are profiting from having the correct name. They also have carefully set up the atmosphere inside their shop."

Biting his lip as he thought, Harry pulled out the cash drawer. "You always feel as if someone is paying attention to you there, people talk in whispers as they plan what to buy."

Severus moved to the centre shelves. "Yes, so the customers conspire quietly and when they make their purchases they feel as if they have got away with something. Of course we know that they didn't, but that feeling will bring them back, for every prankster wishes to feel like they got away with it."

"But I still don't understand why you want this place to remind them of who you are. I mean, that could be detrimental to business, can't it?" asked Harry as he carried the tray of coins back to the office and left the door propped open.

Severus followed him, pulling the inventory ledger out of the desk drawer before Harry could settle behind it. "I wish them to associate it with me, but with the me before I was Headmaster. Hence, the name – The Dungeon Apothecary – which was a name that my office was called by a multitude of students over the years, especially among the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. It was closer to them during an emergency than the Infirmary. Being remembered as the Potions Master of Hogwarts is not detrimental to business. There are a number of my older customers who come here just because of that fact, and because Potions has historically be taught in the dungeon. "

Harry started sorting the money by type, making the piles far enough apart that coins would not mix. "But how can the shop have the same watchful feel?"

"My classroom was covered with spells to alert me to dangerous situation. This place has the same ones on it. I can't tell exactly what is happening – but I will know if something is about to explode, cut, or anyway else harm someone." Severus smirked. "That it also makes the customers wary about playing about in the shop is a bonus. What else do you notice as you come through the door?"

Harry frowned as he thought, a galleon held in his hands waiting to be placed in its pile. "I feel as if I am going to be taken care of, even if I don't truly wish to be here." His frown deepened. "I don't feel like that any more – I enjoy being here."

A pleased look crossed over Severus' face. "Your original wish is because the cleaner used is the same one I brewed for the Infirmary, and you've never cared to be confined there. So, even though there is a negative feeling from being reminded of my classroom, there is the positive from the Infirmary."

"That explains why I didn't want to stick around, but others did. I don't know what changed." Harry started counting the stacks and neatly recorded the amounts into the ledger. "Maybe I have learned that the watchful feeling is not a bad thing, and the smell – well, I've accepted my time in the Infirmary before, and I have the option of leaving here."

"Very few of the customers know where they recognize the smell from, but it still calms them." Severus remembered the first time Poppy requested he brew something to disinfect the Infirmary with. He spent an entire hour attempting to talk her out of it and to accept whatever the house elves were using. He failed and was still sending her the disinfectant once a week, it was the one potion he still brewed for Hogwarts. "Well, except you – you spent too much time in there."

Laughing, Harry focused on counting the rest of the money, allowing Severus to focus on the inventory. As they were closing the books, he flashed the older man a bright inviting smile.

"Come to dinner with me."

Severus felt his heart stop only to start up faster. "I can easily walk upstairs and cook. Why should I face the crowds?"

Harry shook his head. "I made lunch up there – your kitchen is bare, Severus. There is this really good curry place near my grocer. We can eat and then stock up the kitchen. I'll help pay for the groceries as I am helping to eat them."

Knowing he shouldn't be giving in, Severus still ended up agreeing.

§§§§§

Harry stared at Severus, the vial he was stocking dangling from his fingers. "You want to do what?"

"You need to learn how to manoeuvre about the Ministry and how to apply for a business license." Severus tapped his fingers impatiently on his leg. "So, we are closing after lunch today. I have to renew my license anyway and you are coming with me."

Harry watched the frown starting to form on Severus' face the longer he stood there. "But, we have customers, ones who rely on us for their medication."

Ever since the St Mungo's Incident, their sales were up, especially fulfilling prescriptions from hospital.

Severus shook his head. "They will be okay for half a day."

Harry almost rolled his eyes. "Ever since the Christmas Incident and the article about it, Healer Barton sends patients here to get their potions. It wouldn't be good business sense to lose that recommendation by not being here to provide for them."

"Who knew that letting one of the top Potions Masters of St Mungo's into my lab would cause the man to push The Dungeon Apothecary, citing that he had seen the brewing facilities and would trust them implicitly?" Severus leaned forward, his eyes narrowing on Harry. "But if I do not renew my license then there will be no shop for him to recommend, so we are going to close this afternoon to handle this minor obstruction to continuing to have our doors open."

' _Our?'_ Harry swallowed heavily as he caught that one word, wishing it was true, wondering if Severus really thought of the store as theirs. He was too afraid to ask. "What about the new potions? The ones that you started shelving after the Mungo's Incident. People like them, they work really good, and you are the only one who stocks them. Are we going to disappoint those customers? I can stay here and run the front of the shop and you can go to the Ministry to do the paperwork."

As Severus' studied his face, Harry was positive that the Potions Master would figure out that he just didn't wish to go to the Ministry.

"You remaining will defeat the purpose of the trip – to teach you how to handle both the paperwork and the dunderheads who process it." Severus turned towards the door, the rest of his comment coming over his shoulder. "Let's go, Harry. If we leave now, we might be done in time to have dinner out."

Harry followed him outside towards the Diagon Alley Floo Network Mass Connection, it was not too far away from the shop,in the opposite direction of Gringotts. "There is a Chinese place I've been wanting to try in Muggle London, would that be acceptable?"

Severus' nod brought a smile to his face.

§§§§§

Harry sank onto the stool, his mind racing. Summer had come and gone, September was nearly over, and he was still working at The Dungeon. Clutching his fingers tightly together, he stared out the front window, watching the people rush to and fro. Ever since Boxing Day, he and Severus alternated working the front room and tending to the office side of the shop. Inventory was dealt with, orders made and received, and books balanced throughout the day instead of all of it being handled at the close of business.

Over the course of this year, Harry had learned how to renew a business license, the intricacies of paying taxes, and anything else Severus thought he needed to know to run a shop in the Wizarding World. During these lessons Harry's heart had been thoroughly taken with the man. Yes, he had loved Severus the first day he ran through those doors searching for sanctuary, but now Harry didn't know how he could live without him in his life. Even if he no longer worked at The Dungeon one day, he would have to do something to see his cherished one.

Relaxing his fingers, Harry sighed. His heart refused to believe there was no meaning behind those heated looks he sometimes received from Severus, but his mind and sense of self-preservation knew better. Severus may treat him like a person now and not like … whatever the Potions Master had seen him as before, but there were no words in any language that could make Severus see just what he meant to Harry.

Glancing about the shop, Harry let out a heartfelt sigh. He knew there was no hope – hope was for the foolish and he was only foolish when it came to his life, not with his heart. Instead, he did what he could to appease his need to make Severus see just how crazy he was about him. The shop was kept up to Severus' standards far more happily than Harry had ever tended to number four Privet Drive, and he did whatever he could to make things easier for Severus without smothering the man.

Shaking off the maudlin mood, Harry stood up and prepared to open the doors for the day.

§§§§§

"How did you choose the location for the Dungeon?" Harry poured a mug of tea from the Brown Betty, and handed it to Severus.

Severus peered through the steam rising from the mug, studying the earnest look on Harry's face. "The building was already here and it met my specifications. It was also relatively inexpensive due to its … previous occupants."

Harry's mug stopped halfway to his lips. "Previous occupants?"

"There were a number of … unfriendly ghosts and sprites residing here." Severus looked away from the curious green eyes by sheer willpower. The ghosts were grotesque and the sprites vicious. The two together ran off more potential businesses than the Ministry cared to admit or file. Severus had learned about them from his connections with the less savoury crowd that lived in the area. Working for the Dark Lord was proving to have more than one perk, not only did he know how to brew potions using alternative ingredients, but he could handle exorcism as well.

Harry grinned. "You removed them and moved in, eh?"

Severus nodded as he pushed the memories of the week-long battle to the back of his mind. "I then cleaned up the place and learned how to use its location to my advantage."

"That is what I don't see. Slug and Jiggers is near the beginning of the Alley right next door to the other apothecary, and most of the school shops are there as well, so how do you get so much traffic through here?"

Severus pointed down the Alley, away from Gringotts. "What is that way?"

Harry frowned, obviously thinking. "Shops, cafes, and the Alley Floo Connection..." His eyes widened. "Most people floo into Diagon Alley and then tend to go to Gringotts for funds or at least walk towards the book store and other shops. They pass here, see it, remember it, and then either stop here on their way, or come back. Genius!"

"That is one reason for the amount of traffic through the store. The other is that I am a former Potions Professor of Hogwarts – who else is better to consult about the quality and amounts of materials needed for your student?" Severus waited, he could almost see the mental wheels turn in Harry's head.

"That is another reason why you want to be associated with Hogwarts' dungeon! It reminds people you were the Potions Professor, and that you will know what you are talking about." Harry beamed at him. "Ingenious!"

Severus just slowly nodded his head in acceptance, a small smile playing about his lips.

§§§§§

Severus forced back the urge to touch Harry's hand as the latter set lunch down on the table. Ever since Boxing day, Harry had full run of his flat. There was only one room off limits, his bedroom, and Severus desperately wanted to change that.

Out of habit he tucked what he wanted behind a mental wall. It never mattered what he wanted, he had learned that early on in life. He had wanted his parents' affection to be openly displayed like other parents, it didn't happen. He knew he was loved, but it was always shown behind closed doors and sometimes not even then. He wanted to make friends, but they only saw his physical appearance and surly disposition – all but Lily. He had fallen for her hard when he moved from childhood to adolescence.

' _Lily.'_ Severus focused on Harry's green eyes that were watching him. Yes, at first glance they looked exactly like Lily's bright green orbs, but the longer he looked, the more he paid attention, the more he spotted the differences. The design of the stars, the darker rim around Harry's, and the shape were the most noticeable.

Looking back at the ham sandwich and crisps, he ignored the questioning look on Harry's face. There was no way he could explain. _'That'd go over well – Harry_ _I want you and I am trying to determine the differences between you and your mother, whom I have also loved and wanted.'_

Not that he was still determining them. No, he knew them already. They were as numerous as the potions he offered, and when you count the differences between him and his father, his entire inventory sheet would not have enough space to enumerate them. Even with all the differences, Lily had been a major stumbling block. Severus spent much of the month leading up to Christmas working through the mess that was his relationship with Lily and the chaos of his emotions for her, ones he locked away so long ago and ignored. Soul searching was not his best thing, but it became one of his main occupations late into the evenings.

It was on New Year's Eve that he made his peace with what he had once been and what he was now. Once he was a bitter child, filled with self-hatred, who loved a girl who was the only one who could see through his barriers. Now, he was a resigned man who had people loyal to him, who accepted him as he was, and he loved a young man who had withstood his ire and still wanted him as a friend.

Finishing lunch, he thanked Harry for making it, and headed for his lab. One of the regulars planned to stop by later and his potion needed to be taken fresh. Closing the door behind him, Severus leaned against it. How could he tell Harry that he needed him physically, mentally, and emotionally? The young man would realize that he wanted him, just like all those idiots who chased him through the streets. Like the ones who sent him notes, professing their undying love when all they want is to touch him, gaze in his eyes, to have some connection to his fame.

Pushing off the door, Severus strode across the room to his work bench. The words – his desires – would forever remain locked away. Harry came here requesting a safe haven, and that is what he would have.

§§§§§

Harry slumped in his chair, his eyes staring into space. Severus sat across from him, the office desk between them. On the desk was the monthly budget as well as the inventory sheets and all the other forms collected over the last several weeks. The school rush was a month past, but their sales were still increasing instead of slumping slightly as they had done last year according to the ledgers.

"It is the new line of lotions and shampoos. That is all I can think of. People are buying them. I noticed a lot of the female Potions Masters are picking up the ones you labelled as safe for lab use." Harry leaned forward, searching the documents, trying to see what truly caused the higher than normal profit.

"You are right, it is the new product line you suggest, but I also think part of it is because you are working in the front of the shop periodically, and they are coming to see you." Severus tucked the jealous part of his soul away before leaning back in his chair. He studied Harry's face once more, watching him use deductions and reasons to solve a shop mystery. It hammered home the fact that it was time for Harry to strike out on his own. The longer the young man remained here the less likely he would achieve his dreams, and the more likely Severus would want him to stay forever.

Swallowing, Severus broached the topic. "I think you are ready to strike out on your own. You understand the workings of a shop and the Wizarding World is about as calm as it is going to be."

Harry stared at him, shock written all over his face. "You... you want me to leave?"

' _Want? No. Never. Stay. Move in. Become my partner.'_ Ignoring the voice in his head, and glad that Harry was not a Legilimens, Severus answered. "Where did you see yourself now last year? You told me you wished to become a shopkeeper. What did you want to sell?"

Panicking green eyes searched his face, and Harry's hands trembled. "I … I … had no clue what I wanted to sell. Could I stay here and become your partner? Or just help run the shop? I am not doing badly, am I?"

Shock coursed through Severus the moment Harry said partner, but he forced himself to accept that he meant business partner, and focused on the rest of the statement. "Harry, you are not doing badly at all, but you cannot enjoy being here. You do not love potions, nor can you love cleaning up my lab and shop _that_ much."

A resolved look settled onto Harry's face, smothering out the panic. When he spoke, it was barely above a whisper, but Severus had no trouble hearing him. "When you first asked me what I wanted to do in my life, I didn't know. I chose shopkeeper because it would let me stay here. I was mildly interested then, but I've learned to love being a shopkeeper." He waved a hand over the desk. "All this is fascinating, and I enjoy doing it. Thank you for teaching me, but my reason to be here, to stay here, was because you are here."

Severus clenched his hands in his lap to stop himself from doing something stupid, like reaching across the desk and grabbing Harry. "The reporters don't breach the doors here because of me, and so you were safe. But, Harry, they have finally calmed down. The populace will give you some peace now." He stopped at the sharp head shake from Harry.

"No." Harry stood abruptly and leaned over the desk, words spilling from his lips. He couldn't hold them back any longer. "I am here because I _cherish_ the time spent with you. Because I cherish _you._ I want to know what you are thinking, what you are doing, creating, eating... everything about you that you are willing to show. I don't mind the cleaning and the straightening up because it is just one way I can show you how much I wish to be here, how much I care for you."

Harry was breathing quickly, his eyes filled with panic. Hope tinged with worry started to fill Severus.

"Cherish? You cherish me?' The words were tentative as Severus felt around the edges of hope, praying that it didn't perish this time, crushed to death by a denial. Relief rushed through him at Harry's emphatic nod. Unclenching his hands, Severus reached out across the desk and laid a hand on top of Harry's. "And I cherish you. Trusting you, talking with you … cooking with you, spending time with you … they have been my way of showing you how much I cherish you, how much I want you to be here."

Harry frowned, his eyes showing both happiness and confusion. "Then why send me away?" The hurt was plain as day in his words.

"When you care for someone, you wish to see them do whatever they wish, succeed at their dreams." Severus forced his voice to sound neutral. He didn't want Harry to know how much he wanted him to stay here.

"My dream is to be here! Not just because you are here, but because I love working here – the customers, touting up the inventory or the budget ledger, coming up with ideas for products or how to display something better."

With his heart pounding in his chest, Severus studied the impassioned face before him for a full minute, warring between blindly wanting to agree and wanting to do it right. "Then you may remain, and I will consider the partnership in the shop. It will hinge on the partnership between us."

Harry nodded slowly, understanding dawning in his eyes. "So, we are going to test the waters of us being a couple? And if that works out, then we can consider being business partners?"

"Right." Severus watched the growing smile on Harry's face and gave one in return before he swept the documents into a large pile and pushed them into a desk drawer. "Now, as a couple, what do you say to dinner out?"

Harry blinked and looked down at the outfit. "In this? On our first official date? I need to go change."

Severus caught Harry's arm as he jumped up and moved past him. "No, you do not need to change. You do not need to impress me. I know you, Harry Potter, and I am quite impressed enough."

"Oh... I... I..." Harry stared at Severus, his eyes shining and the smile filling his face competing with the blush.

Fighting the urge to kiss him, Severus kept Harry's arm securely in his hand and tugged him gently out of the office. He felt the urge to change as well, but since he wouldn't let Harry, he would stay in his brewing clothes. They had a dinner to get. He decided on the Leaky Cauldron so they wouldn't stand out too much.


	4. And I do

_This is given to everyone with much gratitude for your patience. I had planned on it being to you before Christmas, but family and such won. Many many thanks goes to Yen for a quick turn around on the clean up and improvements of this one._

 _And I do_

Severus shut the shop door behind him and locked it tight. Looking about, he watched as the more unsavoury collection of the Wizarding population slunk away, knowing they had no way to get in. Severus let a tight lipped grin be seen as he looked around for Marcus McAron. He didn't mind the riff-raff. Some of his best contacts came from that group. Those who respected him were not the problem. No, the issue was with the group that were after anything dealing with Harry Potter – they would steal the stool in the front room because Harry sat on it, the soap from the sink because it could have touched Harry's skin. The Wizarding World had calmed down about its hero for the most part, but there were always those … fanatics out there.

Spotting the man he was looking for, Severus waved as he walked towards him. McAron was one of his contacts as well as the leader of the Barrel Alley poor. He was also the man Severus put in charge when he was at Hogwarts and now when he left The Dungeon.

Glancing down Barrel Alley, he noted the rundown houses – all of the Ministry owned – that the people too poor to afford a roof were allowed to use. That was all the Ministry covered – four outer walls and a roof. Heat, water, and food were up to the occupants to scrounge for as best they could.

"Master Snape, yer wished ter speak wit' me?"

McAron's question called Severus' attention back to where he was. Handing the man a small key, he nodded towards The Dungeon. "The cells are filled as normal. You are in charge of letting people collect what they need and recording it. Make sure everyone stays away from the door for the stairs, it is warded as well as the rest of the building. I do not wish to hear of a child ending up in St Mungo's for the holiday."

The Harry Potter fanatics that lurked about his doors knew better than to attempt entry once he locked up. It had only taken one group's failure to curb any other break ins. A weeklong stay at St Mungo's was not worth the profits, especially as Severus let his contacts know he increased his protections since then.

McAron accepted the key and tucked it deep in his threadbare coat pocket. "Thanks."

The warmth in that statement said more than the words did. Severus understood the gratitude, he had grown up lacking some of the essentials. The Dungeon had once been a prison before Azkaban was built. The upper levels he used as his flat and shop were once the guard house and processing rooms and the lowest level was where the cells were. Part of his remodelling had included removing the iron gates – which he sold to a Muggle salvage corporation – and changing those cells into storage facilities for wood, coal, fruits, vegetables, preserved meats, grains, warm blankets, and anything else he could think the less fortunate could use during the winter, things he would help supply to his contacts when he used work at Hogwarts. The poor could now request potions as well by knocking on the stairwell door, which is why he warned McAron to keep them away as he was going to be gone.

"You're welcome. Keep an eye on the place." Severus nodded toward the Dungeon, knowing that they would. It was part of their agreement – he provided some of the necessities and a warm place to stay if the houses were just too drafty, and they watched over his store along with passing him information when he needed it.

"Off ter Mr Potter's then?" McAron's blue eyes searched Severus' face, suppressed amusement in them.

Narrowing his own eyes, Severus scanned the area, spotting a reporter lurking a few building away, his camera aimed in their direction. "Did Mr Parrot put you up to this?"

A quick nod from the man gave Severus his answer. "Did he pay you for information or for attempting to get information?"

"Attempting." A grin flashed across the man's face.

"Then you attempted, but you are not succeeding. Go let him know you failed." Severus waved McAron away before heading down Diagon Alley. It didn't take long to hear a set of footsteps rushing after him. Turning about, he glared at Parrot, a reporter that Harry and he had been ignoring for the past week, before abruptly spinning about and striding down the Alley.

"Master Snape!"

The icy cold winds of December blew the words towards Severus instead of away as he had hoped. Continuing down the road as if he didn't hear the man, Severus was upset when he appeared next to his shoulder.

"Master Snape," the reporter moved to block his path, his quill at ready. "Is it true that you and Harry Potter are business partners?"

Severus glared at the idiot. "Anyone who bothers to look at the business records at the Ministry could tell you your answer. Go do your research before you bother me again."

Sweeping around the man, he hid his grin at the man's dumbfounded expression behind a scowl. The man's faint French accent assured him that this was not one of his former students, and therefore did not expect the reaction he got. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the shopkeepers who knew him of old laughing and shaking their heads as they closed their doors early for Christmas Eve. They knew the one to approach was not Snape – anyone under the age of thirty knew that, and several over that age as well.

It didn't take long for Severus to reach Weasleys' Wizard Wheezies. Slipping through the back door, he walked carefully through the potions lab and into the stock room. Percy Weasley held up a clipboard to acknowledge his presence before returning to counting the stack in front of him.

Scribbling down something, Percy nodded towards Severus. "Heading on? You can use the floo in the office if you want to, it is keyed into the Burrow's. George left the door unlocked, Mum is expecting you, and I hear Harry is already there."

"I will use it, thank you." Severus headed for the door as Percy called out to him.

"Tell Mum that we'll be there in about an hour. We just need to close the shop. George is shooing out the last customers."

"I'll let her know." The door closed behind him as he made his way to the office. In less than a minute he walked out of the Burrow's floo.

"Severus, you made it!" Molly smiled as she rushed through the living room towards the kitchen. "Harry is in the garden with Ron. You can put your things in the twins' room."

"Hello, Molly. Percy and George will be here in an hour – they are finishing closing the shop." Severus headed for the stairs as Molly called out her thanks. This was his third Christmas at the Burrow, so he needed no directions to the twins' room, he stayed there the last two times. Ever since the St Mungo's Incident, he had a place at the Weasley table starting from Christmas Eve all the way through to Boxing Day.

He had attempted to avoid the place last Christmas, sending Harry alone even though they were officially a couple, as he was unsure of his welcome. The Weasleys had nothing to thank him for unlike last time. Arthur had appeared outside his shop door, knocked, and then remained there until Severus answered. In no uncertain terms was Severus told that he was in the wrong place, and should report to the Burrow for the holiday festivities. Molly had set a place for him and had cooked enough food as well. Severus had refrained from mentioning that Molly always cooked plenty and went with him. Arthur didn't track down people to come to his table during the holiday unless they were welcomed and Severus didn't truly wish to be apart from Harry. This year he didn't question where he was supposed to be, Molly and Arthur let it drop last Sunday that they were expecting him. Storing his bag near 'his' bed in the twins' room, Severus went to the kitchen to see what he could help with.

§§§§§

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron. "Well? When are you two getting married? I haven't heard Mum Weasley talking about it yet."

Kicking a clump of dirt, Ron looked about the garden before returning his gaze to Harry. "I just finished my internship at St Mungo's. Healer Smith, the one near here is planning to retire soon, and I am taking over his practice. I am going to shadow him for two months and then take over. Once that is done I will marry Hermione. I am going to see if she would wear my ring today though."

"Does Mum have enough time to plan it, or does Hermione have it all worked out by now?" Harry grinned, knowing very well Hermione would have all the details figured out – she has had over two years to do so.

Rolling his eyes, Ron chuckled. "You know Hermione has already planned everything. We'll give Mum the job of pulling it together if she wants it, but the hard decisions are made."

Smiling, Harry nodded only to stop, a frown marring his brow. "Is Healer Smith allowing you to take over his surgery?"

Ron shook his head no. "It is part of his house, so it makes sense that he won't. I am deciding if I want mine to be a separate building or part of the house, but it will be on my own land."

Harry remembered the plot of land Ron showed him last year only three miles away from the Burrow. "There wasn't anything on it Ron. Are you having it built?"

'The house is already going up – I am using the last of the money we were gifted with for saving the world." Ron sighed. "It is the surgery that I am worried about – it is not figured into the cost already."

"Let me help." Harry leaned forward, resting his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Please... I can fund your surgery building and you can treat me for free until we balance out."

"Building? You think it should be separate from the house?" Ron latched onto that one part while he considered whether or not to accept the offer.

Nodding, Harry knew Ron would want his reason. "Yes. That way no one is underfoot when Hermione come home tired. Are you helping to test brooms? She asked me, but I turned her down."

"Why?!" was Ron's shocked reply.

"Because I am there in the Alley and people would come to the shop just to ask me personally about the brooms and that would harm business. If there was some way to guarantee that they wouldn't do so, I would help. If you did, it could help your business."

Ron snorted and grinned. "Just being a Weasley around here will help my business. Mum's reputation will see to that. When Healer Smith is busy, she is the one people trusted to help them. I guess they figured raising us made her the most qualified."

Chuckling, Harry couldn't help but comment on that. "Your name is going to help you a lot then. Are you changing the name of the practice?"

"Of course! Right now it is Smith's name. I will change it to mine. I don't know if I will add anything else. They don't take too kindly to making cute names for surgeries around here." Ron pinned Harry with a sharp look. "And when are you and Severus marrying?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow up. "We've only been a couple for just over a year, we haven't broached that topic."

"Why not?" Ron frowned slightly. "Not afraid of commitment, are you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, we just are not rushing into anything. You can't talk about the amount of time. You've pined after Hermione since fourth year. We'll get there when we get there."

§§§§§

Molly had ordered Severus out of the kitchen last year when they discovered they both had very different cooking styles. That had never stopped Severus from offering his help. He was just walking into the gardens after being politely refused when he heard Harry's reply to Ronald. He knew he was stuck in his ways and had often wondered if his careful nature – the slowness that they were moving in this relationship – bothered Harry. At his insistence they had not moved passed kissing, hand holding, and hugs. He wanted more, a lot more. His morning and evening wanks were testimony to that, but he didn't know if he would survive knowing more with Harry if it all fell apart afterward. It was the one thing that kept him sane after Lily left - he never even kissed her - so he didn't know what he was missing, nor could he compare anyone else's kisses to hers.

' _Am I afraid of commitment?'_ Shaking his head no, Severus realized he was afraid Harry wasn't ready for one. The ring deep in his trouser pocket showed that. He had been carrying it for the last six months, every morning placing it in his left trouser pocket and every evening setting it on his night stand, but he never asked because he wasn't positive Harry was ready.

Walking closer, he watched Ronald head back to the house. Harry started to follow him, but Severus called softly out to him.

"Severus," Harry beamed at him as he rushed over. "You made it!"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Were you ever in doubt? I said I would be here, and so I am."

Grinning, Harry shook his head. "I just expected you later. Mr Ward is known to be late and Ms Bautista doesn't normally stop by for her potions until the late afternoon."

"I informed them to come by before lunch today. Healer Barton told Ms Bautista that the potion was safe to take early."

"Doesn't mean they listened." Harry rested his hand on Severus' arm. "I am glad they did."

"Ms Bautista would never dare to be late, Mr Ward on the other hand ..." Severus trailed off at the knowing look on Harry's face.

Harry finished for him. "… makes a habit of it. At least you are not making potions for anyone tomorrow."

"We are opening Boxing Day for the few who will be coming though. You can remain here, if you wish."

"What? And leave you to the hoards?"

Last Boxing Day, while not as busy as the first Harry helped him with, business was still steady, a busy kind of steady. "I have warded the entrance so only those who truly have business with us can enter."

Harry's amazed face prompted Severus to continue. "I reworked the wards this morning before I left as we were not going to be there. I made sure to tell McAron so he can spread the word. Only the truly foolish will attempt those doors until we return."

Harry frowned slightly. "McAron? Who is he?"

"He is the man in charge of my information network. I am sure you've seen him – a slightly stooped over man, close clipped grey hair, brown eyes, wrinkled weather beaten skin." As Harry shook his head no, Severus sighed. "He is also the one in charge of keeping the reporters and the general populace from bothering you as you move about the Diagon Alley area."

"Oh! He is the reason..." Harry stared up at Severus before continuing. "You have people safe guarding me outside of the shop?"

Pulling Harry into his arms, Severus rested his forehead against Harry's. "Since the day you asked for a safe haven, you have been watched and protected. I'm sure you've noticed the decrease of articles and pictures in the papers."

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah, but you said it was because they were getting used to me."

Severus smirked slightly. "All because their access was cut off. Speaking of reporters, Parrot is paying for information, so some of the network might stop to ask you about us. Find out if he is paying for an attempt to gather information or for information, then tell them what you want."

"What I want? I can announce to the world we are a couple? That you cherish me as much as I cherish you?" Green eyes searched black.

Severus nodded before placing a gentle kiss on Harry's lips. "You can, you can also tell them we are business partners if you wish to."

He waited, hoping Harry would understand what he was asking. The widening of those green eyes and the joy flooding Harry's face said he did.

"You think we can make it? You are asking me... me to be your partner? Both business and otherwise?"

Severus leaned back slightly and nodded, feeling his heart beat faster. "Yes, I am. Will you?"

A slow smile curved Harry's lips. "Of course I will."

Smiling in relief, Severus pulled the simple gold band from his pocket and offered it to Harry.

"You have a ring with you too?" Harry stepped back and held out his left hand, his eyes glowing with happiness.

Severus refrained from telling him just how long he had carried the simple band and slipped it on Harry's ring finger. "One should always be prepared."

Laughing, Harry tugged him towards the house. Severus knew how Molly and the others would react and was ready for it. It always did good to be prepared.

§§§§§

"Who is knocking so insistently?" Harry glared at the wall while trying to see who was pounding on the shop's front door. They were obviously using a spell to make the sound reverberate throughout the building.

Severus slid his hand through Harry's hair, drawing his head back down to his aching length. "The Dungeon is closed for the night, whomever it is can go to St Mungo's for what they need."

Harry blew a gust of air across the wet skin before jumping at the pounding again.

Severus growled under his breath. "Harry, as I said for the last five people, anyone of importance can contact us without touching the front door."

"I know, but it is distracting!" Pulling himself up the bed, Harry kissed Severus softly. "Let me go get rid of them. I'll be back in just a moment."

Narrowing his eyes, Severus wrapped a hand around Harry's wrist. "I will do it from here."

He reached out his other arm and picked up his wand from his night stand. Three quick flicks drew an image on the wall, showing him what was outside the shop door - a woman standing there with a stack of pamphlets in one arm and her fist raised once more to pound on the wood. Twisting his wand, he brought the pamphlet into focus. "You did not ask anyone from the Diagon Alley Clean-up committee to come over, did you?"

Harry shook his head as he let a hand trail down Severus' chest, stopping to play with the man's nipples.

Two twists of Severus' wand followed by a flick silenced the knocks and vanished the image. Dropping his wand onto the mattress, he pulled Harry into a deep kiss. "Now, no one else can distract us."

Harry's happy smile was a perfect response to that. The only thing that was better was the pink lips that trailed down Severus' chest and towards his groin, brushing every sensitive spot along the way.


End file.
